Ilinx
by Clenery Aingremont
Summary: Em francês, expressa felicidade e excitação em presenciar alguma coisa ser destruída. Onde Marlene ama assustar Sirius, mesmo que isso o desgaste emocionalmente. [Blackinnon]


Marlene colocou o cigarro em sua boca, admirando como a sua fumaça somaria-se às outras ao seu redor. Qual seria a cor da vez? Negra, para combinar com o seu humor? Vermelha, representando o seu sangue?

Podia imaginar o seu corpo estampado ao chão, o sangue colorindo a calçada branca. Que calçada seria? A de frente de casa? A do colégio? Ou talvez a de um beco, de um telhado qualquer que encontrasse, sem significado algum.

Como se fosse um cigarro qualquer, a fumaça saiu branca. Entediantemente e tão sem graça, branca.

Frustrada, puxou a nicotina mais uma vez para dentro de seus pulmões, antes de jogar a bituca no chão, pisando em cima. Sem importar-se com o desperdício, como não estava importando-se com muita coisa nos últimos tempos, ela puxou mais um cigarro de seu maço, colocando-o na boca enquanto procurava pelo isqueiro.

— Nunca vi alguém jogar o cigarro fora por causa da fumaça.

Marlene tirou o cigarro da boca, apenas para ter o prazer de responder.

— Eu também nunca vi alguém opinar sobre os cigarros alheios, a não ser que seja para dizer o quanto faz mal — ela disse.

— Você sabe que faz mal. Fuma porque quer — Sirius respondeu, desinteressado.

— Obrigada por perceber isso.

Ela voltou a procurar o isqueiro, acendendo a ponta do cigarro, observando-o silenciosamente.

Apesar de ter toda a aparência de quem andava por aqueles cantos, Sirius Black não era um usual frequentador, o que tornava a sua visita bem estranha.

— Fazendo negócios ou só observando a beleza? — perguntou Marlene, indicando o beco em que estavam.

— Segunda opção — disse ele, olhando-a de cima a baixo.

Ela apenas riu, sugando a fumaça para dentro dos pulmões, soltando-a logo depois com suas risadas.

— Você é engraçado — disse, sem intenção de debochar.

— Que bom! Te fiz sorrir.

Marlene não respondeu, voltando a fumar.

Observou a fumaça avermelhada e bem apropriada sair de sua boca. Se fosse um tempo antes, estaria pensando no quão agradável seria se tirasse uma foto ou fizesse um vídeo soltando a fumaça vermelha com outras pessoas, cada uma com uma cor diferente. Ela realmente se importava muito com as aparências.

— Que boca maravilhosa, docinho. Traz ela aqui — um rapaz indicou o chão, mas Marlene sabia muito bem onde ele queria a sua boca.

— Que mau hálito. Faça um bem para a humanidade e cale a boca.

Sirius aproximou-se dela quando viu ele aproximar-se, mas Marlene permaneceu impassível, fumando o seu cigarro, apoiada à parede do beco.

— Escutei que você não tem medo de morrer — ele disse, parecendo furioso.

— Por quê? Vai me bater? — ela perguntou — Você não será nem o primeiro nem o último.

Por um momento, o cara parou, parecendo abismado e um pouco culpado. Por fim, apenas deu uma última olhada para ela, dando de costas e seguindo o seu caminho com o amigo, que recém chegava com uma mão no bolso interno da jaqueta.

— Eu não preciso de ajuda, como pode notar — disse Marlene, voltando a fumar.

Sirius olhou-a com pena, como se ela fosse uma drogada que não admitisse precisar se curar.

— Não, você precisa de amigos.

Amigos?

Ela já os teve um dia.

Como todos, Sirius devia conhecê-la pelos corredores de Hogwarts e perguntava-se como a fútil e popular Marlene McKinnon caiu ao esquecimento solitário.

— Nunca os tive.

Fechou os olhos, permitindo que a nicotina a anestesiasse das lembranças.

 _— Eu realmente deveria ir._

 _Emmeline riu, ajeitando o cabelo com auxílio do reflexo da água que ia e vinha por cima da areia, que refletia a luz da lua cheia._

 _— Mas você não vai — ela disse, olhando significativamente — Amos está chegando._

 _Marlene sentiu o coração perder uma batida._

 _— Acho que é hoje que alguém vai ser enterrada na praia — Emmeline olhou-a significativamente._

 _Ela deu um tapa no braço dela, sentindo o rosto corar._

 _Voltaram para perto da fogueira, alguns garotos apareceram desde que elas se afastaram para conversar._

 _Edgar puxou o zíper da mochila, mostrando um amontoado de camisinhas para os amigos, que gargalharam. Ele jogou uma para cada garoto. Fabian lançou um olhar para Emmeline, antes de pegar mais uma._

 _— Ei! Cheguem perto!_

 _Elas aproximaram-se._

 _— Beija para dar sorte? — provocou Edgar, mostrando o pacote prateado._

 _Emmeline pegou o pacote e jogou no seu rosto, fazendo-o rir._

 _— Bebe aí._

 _Marlene sorriu, pegando um dos copos de plástico vermelhos. Amos também sorriu, erguendo o seu, como um brinde. Ela tomou um gole, depois que Gideon encheu o copo._

Já era de noite quando Marlene terminou o maço. Sirius ainda estava do seu lado.

— Tomou um bolo?

Sirius negou.

— Eu disse que estava apreciando a beleza.

Ele afastou-se.

Marlene pisou em cima de mais uma bituca, sentindo a garganta seca. Apertou a jaqueta ao seu redor, caminhando para fora do beco.

Assim que chegou em casa, viu sua mãe levantar a cabeça do sofá em que estava deitada.

— Isso são horas? — ela perguntou, cansada.

Marlene olhou para o relógio.

21h.

— Eu sempre chego depois da meia noite — disse, chutando um calçado que estava em seu caminho.

— Isso não torna o horário menos tarde — sua mãe disse — E eu nunca estou acordada para te dar uma bronca. Você sai cedo e chega tarde.

— Kingsley também, chega cedo e sai tarde, você não diz nada sobre isso.

Marlene jogou a sua jaqueta no cabideiro em frente à porta.

— É diferente. Ele está indo trabalhar. E não... Qualquer coisa que você esteja fazendo.

Ela subiu as escadas, sem esperar que dissesse mais alguma coisa.

 _— Você é tão gostosa..._

 _Marlene tinha a consciência de que Amos não estava sendo gentil com ela, mas não conseguia pronunciar-se. Estava tonta, ninguém por perto para ajudá-la._

 _Com a cabeça na curva do seu pescoço, as mãos dele entraram pela saia do seu vestido._

 _Tentou falar algo ou mover-se, mas a sua boca parecia paralisada. O seu coração começou a bater com força, machucando as paredes de seu diafragma psicologicamente. Qualquer pensamento ou comando do seu cérebro sumia antes mesmo de concluir._

Marlene enterrou as unhas em sua cabeça.

 _— Me larga!_

 _Finalmente conseguiu falar, depois de alguns minutos de consciência, tentando empurrá-lo._

 _— Devia ter colocado mais naquela bebida — disse Amos —, mas Edgar insistiu que isso já bastava._

 _Cuspiu em seu rosto e levou um tapa no rosto em troca._

 _— Se você prefere bancar a difícil, não tem problema._

Ela sentiu a sua nuca ficar molhada e ao afastar as mãos da cabeça, viu alguns fios de cabelo caírem, empapados de sangue.

— Merda! — ela quase gritou, antes de lembrar-se da sua mãe no andar de baixo.

Assim que chegou ao banheiro ligado ao seu quarto, pôs sua cabeça embaixo da torneira da pia, gemendo de dor ao sentir a água entrar em contato direto com a cabeça ferida.

Pegou alguns remédios de um dos frascos sem etiqueta de seu armário e colocou-os na boca, bebendo da água da torneira, sem humor para ir pegar um copo lá na cozinha e cruzar novamente com sua mãe.

Enrolou a cabeça em uma toalha e foi dormir, esperando os remédios para dormir fizessem efeito.

Dormiu sem pesadelos.

Acordou com o sol em seu rosto. Pôs as mãos automaticamente na cabeça, encontrando a toalha enrolada. Levantou-se, desenrolando a toalha para ver mais um pouco de sangue. Assim que foi em frente ao espelho, viu que o estrago não foi tão grande quanto imaginou. Mesmo assim, separou um gorro de suas gavetas.

Ao olhar para o relógio, sabia que estava atrasada para o colégio, mas tirou suas roupas e entrou debaixo do chuveiro mesmo assim.

Não lavou os cabelos nem mesmo permitiu que algo além da toalha e da água tocassem aquela região. Não queria pagar muito caro por seu ataque de pânico da última noite.

Improvisou um curativo como pôde e ligou o secador, apenas para não cobrir com o gorro os cabelos inteiramente úmidos, poderia piorar a sua situação.

Pegou um maço de cigarro de sua gaveta e colocou-o no bolso. Pegou sua mochila, que sempre estava leve pela falta de material, e saiu do quarto. Pegou uma maçã para comer no caminho e saiu, notando a casa silenciosa.

Na hora do intervalo, viu a sua saída impedida pelo zelador, que nunca monitorava a saída dos alunos, mas resolveu fazê-lo naquele dia. Então, foi pelo caminho até o telhado da escola, que tinha proibida a entrada exceto para funcionários.

Tirou o maço de cigarro, pensando que só precisava comparecer a mais alguns tempos de aula antes de se mandar.

Observou o chão do meio fio desprotegido.

Era tão longe... O telhado tão alto.

Pôs um pé em cima, soltando a fumaça lá embaixo, tentando fazê-la alcançar o mais embaixo possível. Será que mancharia as paredes como tinta? Como gostaria que fosse assim...

— Por isso que eu só te vejo durante as aulas — disse Sirius, casualmente.

Marlene jogou os seus pés para trás, evitando que caísse todos aqueles andares.

Olhou para trás, tirando o cigarro de sua boca e observando-o pegar um de seus cigarros, sem pedir.

— Vamos ver como está minha sorte hoje — ele disse com o cigarro na boca, acendendo com o isqueiro.

Preto.

A vida era realmente injusta.

Sirius puxou a fumaça até linhas surgirem em suas bochechas e então soltou o ar de uma forma que ela achou completamente sexy. Então estendeu o cigarro para ela.

Marlene jogou a sua bituca no chão, pisando em cima e pegando da mão dele.

— Eu não deveria nem falar com você mais — ela resmungou.

— Fiz algo de errado? — ele perguntou.

— Você me lembrou do que aconteceu ano passado.

Sirius olhou para o lado, pensativo. Ele já parecia ter uma ideia do que ela falava, talvez tinha escutado alguns boatos.

— Por que disse que elas nunca foram suas amigas? — ele perguntou.

 _Marlene puxou Emmeline pelo braço._

 _— Você viu ele me puxando para o canto! Você viu que eu estava drogada! E você não fez nada! Sabia que a bebida estava adulterada! — ela gritou, irritada._

 _Emmeline apenas desvencilhou-se de seu aperto._

 _— Você gostou! — ela riu — Você queria que aquilo acontecesse, esteve esperando a semana toda. A bebida foi só para te acalmar._

 _Não podia acreditar._

 _Rapidamente, a sua mão foi de encontro ao rosto dela, dando um tapa muito bem estalado, que deixou a marca de sua mão no rosto dela._

 _— Vagabunda — gritou Marlene, afastando-se dela._

— Amigas se apoiam, se ajudam, confiam umas nas outras, não fazem o que elas fizeram comigo — disse Marlene — Mas é como dizem: a gente só conhece as pessoas nas dificuldades.

 _— Você está dizendo o quê? Que eu mereci? — Marlene olhou incrédula para Mary._

 _— Estou apenas constatando o fato de que você não é mais virgem — ela disse — E eu não posso continuar andando contigo. Estou noiva! O que ele vai pensar de mim?_

 _— E você acha que a Vance ainda é? Faça-me o favor!_

 _— Se você não tivesse gritado com ela na frente de toda a escola, teria ficado tudo bem._

 _— Além de dizer que a culpa é minha pelo estupro, você ainda está dizendo que é pior ainda eu divulgar isso em vez de ficar calada?_

— Pensei que fosse no divórcio — disse Sirius.

Ela riu.

A sineta do fim de intervalo estremeceu o chão abaixo deles.

Marlene apagou a bituca e pegou a mochila para sair.

— A gente se vê, Black.

Ele franziu o cenho.

— Eu nunca me apresentei.

Ela sorriu maliciosamente, olhando-o de cima a baixo.

— Você nunca foi de se jogar fora — disse, passando a mão nos próprios lábios — Eu sempre notei você. Pena que me influenciei por um idiota.

— Seria equilibrado. Eu também sou um.

Ele saber disso o tornava uma pessoa mil vezes melhor.

Sem notar, voltou para casa mais feliz naquele dia.

— Vai comer com a gente? — perguntou sua mãe, parecendo surpresa ao vê-la chegar cedo em casa e comparecer à mesa no jantar.

— A não ser que queiram que eu vaze — disse Marlene.

— Sempre tão direta — Kingsley riu.

Ela não odiava-o. Era impossível isso. Apenas sentia falta do pai, que parecia tê-la esquecido no exato momento em que uma parte de sua alma morreu _naquela_ noite.

"Ele não se importa contigo".

Sorriu para ele.

Aceitou comer tudo o que estava em seu prato, sentindo que devia aquilo à sua mãe.

Depois do jantar, ficou caminhando um pouco pela casa, sem saber muito o que fazer. Sentia-se completamente deslocada ali.

— Você tem certeza de que não quer desabafar com nenhum psicólogo? — sua mãe perguntou, puxando o seu gorro de sua cabeça.

Ela parecia saber bem quando alguma coisa de errado acontecia com ela.

Escutou-a suspirar.

— Te bateram com alguma garrafa?

— Algo assim — disse vagamente, enquanto sentia a cabeça ser acariciada com cuidado — Não acho que um psicólogo vá me ajudar, quem sabe um médico espírita.

Apesar de tudo, Susan riu.

— Eu estou desabafando com alguém já — completou Marlene.

— Só não vá se machucar novamente.

Ela riu, apontando para a própria cabeça.

— Está bem, anotado.

Sentada no meio fio do telhado, ela começou a balançar as pernas. Escutou quando Sirius entrou, parecendo bem nervoso por vê-la ali. Decidiu provocá-lo. Com cuidado, ficou de pé no meio fio, de frente para ele.

— Sai daí — ele disse.

— Por quê? — ela perguntou.

— Você pode cair.

— Isso te perturba?

Ela afastou um pé do chão.

— Se você quer uma testemunha, não conte comigo! — ele disse, evidentemente nervoso.

Virou-se de costas e ela deu um gritinho, fazendo-o virar-se rapidamente.

Colocou um pé no chão liso, sem conseguir evitar gargalhar.

— Isso não tem a menor graça! — Sirius gritou.

Ele abriu a porta para sair, mas ela correu para fechá-la.

Antes que ele voltasse a gritar, ela pressionou a sua boca na dele.

Afastou-se quando notou que ele parecia mais calmo.

— Porra, para de tentar se matar — foi a coisa mais compreensível que ele disse.

— Nicotina incluída?

 _— Ei! Pessoas! Vocês sabiam? — Marlene ficou em pé em cima de uma das mesas do refeitório — Sabem a Mary MacDonald? Aquela santinha do pau oco ali! Os pais dela cobraram um cinto de castidade moderno para ela. Sabem aquelas calcinhas que são monitoradas e só abrem com senha? Então! Ela está bem sob controle!_

 _Mary deixou a bandeja de comida cair no chão, olhando-a boquiaberta, sob as risadas de várias pessoas._

 _— E o que dizer sobre Emmeline Vance? Ah! Claro! É muito fácil ser virgem quando você usa o outro buraco._

 _Viu a diretora aproximar-se para tirá-la de lá, com uma provável suspensão em mãos._

 _Ela não ligava._

 _— E uma boa cirurgia de reconstrução de hímen também._

 _Desceu da mesa, acompanhando a diretora de boa vontade._

— Eu nunca me vinguei do Diggory pelo que ele fez — disse Marlene.

— Não se sentiu bem para denunciá-lo?

Ela suspirou.

— Eu pensei nisso, mas depois do que Vance e McDonald me disseram... Eu não tinha você para me apoiar — disse — E eu não sei... Seria minha palavra contra a dele.

Deu de ombros.

— Deixe que eu me vingo por você — disse Sirius — James _ama_ se vingar de homens que não sabem como tratar uma mulher.

Ela sorriu, curiosa.

 **Futuro castrado**

Olhe só que engraçado. Aquela garota que você precisou estuprar para ter, agora é minha. Você que se diz sempre tão homem e sempre tão popular precisou chegar a esses extremos para consegui-la. Talvez seja porque você não é homem o suficiente. Mas não se preocupe, você vai se tornar. Se não for por bem, vai ser por mal.

— E que comecem os jogos — Sirius beijou a testa de Marlene, que imaginou como teria sido a sua vida se tivesse o apoio dele quando tudo aconteceu.

 _— Eu não estava tentando me matar — disse Marlene, mexendo nos fiapos soltos da sua camiseta — Eu só gostei de te ver preocupado._

 _— Ah! Obrigado por isso! — ele respondeu com um tom sarcástico._


End file.
